Dive In
by DevineM27
Summary: Atlantis takes a little R & R. Sheyla
1. Chapter 1: Dive In

**Dive In**

Lt. Ford ground to a halt. Sheppard not watching where he was going slammed into the back of him.

"Hey! What are you…..?" His words trailed off. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Is that real?" Sheppard stepped through the archway for a closer look.

Ford walked to his side, "Looks real to me sir."

Ford smiled and waited. He watched the Major's face turn from surprise to that of utter glee.

"Do you know what this means?"

Ford nodded. "Party."

* * *

"It's amazing. You walk through this gigantic archway and there's a huge deck with an Olympic size swimming pool. On the outskirts of the deck is a park. All together it's about the size of a football field. I was thinking it would be a great place for some much needed R & R." 

Sheppard leaned back in his chair, "So what do you think?"

Elizabeth smiled "I think we should have the water tested to make sure it's safe."

"And if it is?"

"If it is, we just need a reason to celebrate."

"Oh," Sheppard grinned, "you mean something like the 4th of July?"

* * *

John gave a long sigh. _Man was this great._ The sun was shining and a gentle breeze was blowing off the pool. Everyone who could be spared was either off or working rotating shifts for the holiday. Atlantis had gone all out. Special rations and personal stashes had all come out of storage for the special occasion. Dr. Beckett had brought beer. _Beer._ When the two crates were opened, John had nearly kissed him. A couple of guys actually had to turn away and wipe the tears from their eyes. 

People splashed in the pool, lounged on chairs, and played games in the park. He was considering a serve or two of volleyball himself, but for the moment he just wanted to sit back and enjoy his beer.

Aiden tapped him on the arm, "Hey, check it out." John, Rodney, and Carson all turned to see Elizabeth and Teyla step out onto the deck. They walked down the right side of the pool and chose two chairs towards the middle of the deck. Throwing towels over their chairs and hanging their bags on the back, both ladies turned to remove their outer garments.

"_Ouch."_

"_Damn."_

"_Oh…"_

"…_.shit."_

And they weren't the only ones who noticed. Murmuring could be heard behind them and to their sides.

John's eyes were glued to the two women across the pool.

Elizabeth wore a black and white striped bikini. The top hugged her high full breasts and the bottom flowed over her small waist and slim hips. She had an athletic build, her movements where long and graceful.

Teyla was shorter, more petit. She had an hourglass figure; high breast, a small waist and a nice full behind. She wore a soft brown bikini. It was only one or two shades away from her actual skin tone. If you squinted hard enough, she appeared almost completely naked.

He should know he'd tried it already.

John felt as if he'd been kicked in the gut. He'd always thought that Teyla had a nice body, but that bikini left little to the imagination. She was beautiful, they both were.

He glanced around to see if anyone noticed him staring, only to find Rodney leaning forward. His sunglasses were pushed to his forehead, his mouth hung open, and he was squinting, trying to get a better view.

Rodney groaned.

John turned to see Elizabeth with a bottle of sunscreen in her hand. She asked Teyla a question, who smiled in response, swept her hair to the side and presented her back to Elizabeth. They talked as Elizabeth spread sunscreen across her shoulders, down her back and over her arms. Teyla returned the favor.

Carson stood, "I need another drink. Does anyone else want one?" His offer was greeted by silence.

Aiden and John continued to watch from behind their shades, while Rodney leaned forward, slack jawed. Carson repeated his offer, this time a little louder. Aiden and John both raised their hands, but neither bothered to turned and look at him. He walked away shaking his head.

* * *

Lounging in her chair, Elizabeth surveyed the deck from behind her sunglasses. Teyla bent over her chair adjusting her towel. "Don't be alarmed, but I think you have a few admirers." 

Teyla looked at Elizabeth, "Who?"

"Oh, I'd say just about over half the guys here, but I was referring to John and Aiden. They're to your right."

Teyla stood and looked over her shoulder. John and Aiden were looking in her direction, she waved. They waved back in unison, then turned as Carson handed each of them a bottle.

Elizabeth sat up in her chair, "Is that beer?"

Teyla glanced across the pool then turned back to Elizabeth, "What?'

"Beer." She repeated, squinting behind her shades.

"Ah," Teyla raised her brows in understanding. She had heard Major Sheppard speak many times of wanting a beer. "Shall I go and get one for you?"

"Would you?"

Teyla smiled, "Sure. I'll be right back."

* * *

"Suck it up lads." Carson laughed, "Here she comes." 

John turned to see Teyla walking around the corner of the pool. She was headed in there direction. When she stopped at the foot of his chair, John nearly choked on his beer. Across the pool she was beautiful, up close she was breathtaking.

"Hello," she smiled.

"Hi," they sang in chorus.

"Elizabeth asked me to find out what you were drinking."

John sat up in his chair and swung his legs to the side. He held his beer up to Teyla, "It's Heineken, give it a try."

Smiling her thanks, Teyla sat at the end of his chair and took the bottle.

They all watched as she tilted her head back and took a drink. Watched her swallow as the cool liquid slid down her throat.

Teyla licked her lips. She liked the flavor of the beer. She handed the drink back to John and thanked him.

He leaned back in the chair and took a swig from the bottle. _He could taste her._

"Are there any more beers available?" John and Aiden reached for their spares, popping the tops off of both bottles he handed them to her.

"Thank you."

"Any time."

They watch as Teyla rose and walked back to her chair.

Aiden struggled to keep a straight face, "How's the beer?"

John tilted his head and finished off the bottle. Turning it in his hand, he looked at the green glass and licked his lips. "Pretty damn good."

He stood.

"Anyone up for a swim?"

John didn't wait for a response. He simply walked down the stairs to the edge of the pool and dove in.


	2. Chapter 2: Serving McKay

**Serving McKay**

Carson stood up from his lounge chair. "Well lads, I'm off," he announced.

Rodney removed his arm from over his eyes. "Where are you going?"

Carson shrugged, "To do something, I'm tired of lying around."

John opened his eyes, "Up for a little volleyball?"

"Sure, beats doing nothing."

John turned to Aiden, "You in?"

"Yeah, are we playing two on two?"

"No." They all turned to look at Rodney.

"No what?" John asked.

"I'm not playing."

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember asking you to play."

"Well I assumed-."

John smirked, "And that's why you're an ass."

John was explaining the rules of volleyball to Teyla, while Carson, Aiden, and Elizabeth discussed ways to rotate the extra player, when Rodney sulked over to the net. John paused briefly to look at Rodney, and shook his head.

"Are you playing Rodney?" Elizabeth asked, "We need an extra person to even up the players."

"I don't think so."

"Oh come on!" Carson exclaimed, "You know you wanna play. Why else would you have come all the way over here?"

Elizabeth joined in, "Yes Rodney, please play. That way we won't have to rotate people in and out, we can all play together."

"Well," Rodney sighed dramatically, "I guess I could play."

Aiden, Carson and John all rolled their eyes in exasperation. Sometimes, Rodney could be such a baby.

"What about teams?" Carson inquired.

"You, me, and Aiden against Teyla, Elizabeth, and Rodney."

"Oh no you don't. You're not sticking me on a team with two girls."

In his rant, Rodney failed to see the look that passed between the two 'girls'.

"You two adrenaline junkies aren't going to pound me into the ground. No way. You and Aiden have to be on separate teams.'' Rodney crossed his arms and huffed.

"_Fine_ Rodney." John was sick of his whining. "You, me and Carson against Elizabeth, Aiden, and Teyla. Happy now?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I am." Rodney walked off with his nose in the air.

0 serving 0

The game started off smoothly. Elizabeth and Teyla faced Carson and Rodney at the net. John made the first serve.

"Zero serving zero."

He tossed the ball in the air and sent it sailing over the net. It traveled back and forth. Aiden tapped John's serve, which Elizabeth sent back over the net. Carson volleyed, but Teyla was waiting and immediately reversed the ball. Carson tipped the ball over the net, Elizabeth tipped it back. Rodney ran forward but was too late, he missed the ball.

Elizabeth and Aiden cheered, Teyla smiled. Aiden used high fives and an excuse to draw them near.

"Ladies, I think we've found our weak spot." They nodded, and then rotated the team for the new play. Elizabeth had the ball.

"Zero serving zero."

Rodney watched as Elizabeth served the ball. She tossed it up with her left hand, reachedback with her right, arching her spine, and punched the ball forward.

_Man does she have nice breasts. That bikini top really does leave little to the imagi-_

Rodney never saw it coming. Elizabeth's punch angled the ball left and sent it straight for his head. He dropped like a brick.

"_Rodney. Rodney, can you hear me?" _

Mckay opened his eyes. He could hear someone calling, but the sound was muffled. He looked around. Teyla stood at his feet, Elizabeth knelt to his right and Carson, his left. Directly above his head he could see John grinning and Aiden's shoulders shaking in laughter. It was getting louder, the laughter. Rodney sat up.

"Stop hovering, I'm fine." He stood up.

"Take it easy Rodney" Carson advised, "For a second or two you were un-."

"I tell you I'm fine! Let's continue."

John gave an innocent look. "You know Rodney, if this game is a little too aggressive for you, we could always play horseshoes."

Rodney glared. "Come on, let's get this over with."

8 serving 7

The game continued. John and Aiden both had the advantage. Height, speed and strength gave them an edge over the others. Carson held his own; his movements were sure and steady. Elizabeth was a gifted player. She'd actually played volleyball in college, but didn't feel the need to make it known. Rodney made some effort, but couldn't help but be distracted by the assets of two of his opponents. That and dealing with the stinging embarrassment of having been knocked unconscious. Teyla, who was new to the game, took to it quite well. Her hand-eye coordination and agility made her a skilled player; that as well as her competitive nature.

"Eight serving seven." She hit the ball.

John smiled as he watched Teyla serve. The woman had so much grace and beauty, yet seemed not to realize it. It amazed him. He looked as she shifted her weight from side to side ready to pounce at a moments notice. Her arms braced for action, her breast bounced lightly as she skipped forward and her hips swayed.

"John!"

He looked up, ran to the net and spiked the ball. It hit the ground between Aiden and Elizabeth. Teyla dived for the ball, but came up short. Aiden reached out a hand and pulled her up. She paused to brush the dirt and grass from her body.

"You have some uh….." Aiden circled his finger towards her chest. Teyla raised her brows in question.

"Some uh…." Aiden pointed twice. Realizing how close his hand was to her breast he jerked it back and scratched his neck.

"On your uh…..bre..uh….chest area."

Teyla looked down at her breast and brushed the dirt away, "Thank you."

Aiden murmured, "Uumm huh," and move back to his position.

Carson commented from behind the net, "Smooth lad, real smooth." John chuckled.

Game Point

It was Aiden's serve. Both teams were tied, but as luck would have it they were given first chance at the winning score.

"Game point."

Aiden tossed the ball and sent it soaring over the net. John punched, Elizabeth tapped, Carson spiked and Teyla dived. Aiden supported and sent the ball back over the net. John punched again. The ball arched high in the air. Teyla jumped, smirked down at Rodney, and spiked the ball.

This time Rodney saw it coming, but it was too quick for him to react. So, he squealed instead.

Rodney opened his eyes. At his feet stood Carson, John, and Aiden, they were all laughing. Aiden was actually bent over, holding his stomach. To Rodney's right stood Elizabeth, and his left knelt Teyla.

"Are you well Dr. McKay?"

Rodney sat up, "I'm fine Teyla."

"I did not intend to harm you." She added looking concerned.

"Really Teyla, I'm fine.

"Good." She sat back relieved. "And do not worry, we will not tell."

Rodney stopped rubbing his neck, "Worry about what?"

She smiled, "That you were beaten by a girl."

Teyla stood and looked at Elizabeth, they shared a little smirk. Together they turned and walked back to the pool area.

John, Carson, and Aiden snickered.

"What?" Rodney demanded, "What's so damned funny?"

"Well lad," Carson looked down at Rodney, "it looks like you've been served."

It took a minute for the meaning of Carson's words to sink in. Rodney turned to glare at the retreating backs of the two 'girls'. In the background he could hear Aiden's imitation of his squeal and John bust out laughing all over again.


End file.
